Underlying researches on the MPI are of great significance to the field of embedded computer communications, but there are few ongoing researches on a particular application of the MPI. Generally for particular computing in the current computer communications, e.g., in large-scale applications involving complex computing, a processing device with higher performance, in multi-thread parallel processing method, and/or by an optimized algorithm or an advanced algorithm is used.
There is some drawback or disadvantage of the respective solutions in the prior art particularly in that: the processor is upgraded at such a speed that can not catch up on the change of demand in our real society, and moreover the upgrade of the processor may be limited due to a manufacturing process, power consumption, a structural design, etc., thereof, thus resulting in a limited improvement in performance thereof; multi-thread programming makes it possible to make full use of the hardware processing capacity in the prior art to thereby shorten a period of time for computing, but a larger number of threads on a single processor may not come with a larger improvement in performance thereof due to a limited real number of physical cores in the processor, so the overall computing performance will be optimized only if the number of threads is in conformity with the real number of cores; and some of the algorithms can not be optimized, or can be optimized but without significant improvement, and it may take a long period of time to research into an advanced algorithm and the resulting advanced algorithm may not agree with a real application.
Apparently there are the following technical problems in the prior art: more powerful hardware of the processor is required for a large application which is be operated, and if the number of tasks corresponding to the application is more than the real number of physical cores in the processor, then the tasks will be processed in a time-division mode, so that it may take a long period of time to operate the application.